homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
013016 - Ideas for the Future
CTG: Arty is currently upside down, doing push ups. CTG: He wears no shirt and and his powerful, toned body is drenched in sweat. How long has he been exercising? CCC: Kyle is wandering aimlessly through the hallways when he finds Arty. He turns an interesting shade of red and looks away. CCC: "...in the middle of the hallway?" CTG: "...." Arty flips down to his feet. "...seemed as good a spot as any...you okay?" CCC: "i guess... i'm, uh, good, yeah. i-it's, uh, warm in here or something." ?TG: "Yeah, you're right..." He begins to fan himself as he grabs a towel, rubbing himself down. "I'm pretty hot, too." CCC: "...a-a-anyway, uh." Kyle manages to look back at him, still bright red. "so, uh, how've you been since... an hour ago or something, i guess?" CTG: "Well....I had to clear my head...so I started, you know, working out." He pulls on a baggy sweatshirt. Gone is his snazzy ensemble, and he's back to normal clothes. "It relaxes me, I guess." CCC: "i know the feeling." He tugs at the sleeve of his suit. "i mean, uh, don't get me wrong, i really appreciate you lending me this... i just miss my usual stuff i guess, heh." CTG: Arty gives him a small smile, walking over and handing him some folded clothes. They look like sweatpants and the like. "Not to worry....always keep a spare..." CCC: "really? uh, thanks." He takes them, smiling, and walks behind a corner for a minute. He returns wearing the clothes and his own gray jacket. They're pretty baggy on him, but he manages. CTG: "Sorry they're....too big..." CCC: "heh, don't worry about that." He looks much happier and more relaxed. "they're comfier like this anyway." CTG: Arty smiles his small smile. "Good...how are you feeling?" CCC: "better. i mean, as good as i can after... all that. how about you?" CTG: "I'm...well, I'm optimistic, I guess..." CCC: "...optimistic?" CTG: "Well...after all we've been through....it could have been worse...right?" CCC: "...yeah, i guess you're right." He walks over and sits down against the wall. "lorrea's even doing better, even though she needs to rest more." CTG: Arty leans against the wall, next to him. "Good luck...she's not very prone to...take it easy, is she?" CCC: "...no, she's not." He rests his head against the wall. CCC: "...arty, what did you think about the whole... future thing?" CTG: "...you mean, what we saw?" CCC: "yeah, that whole... whatever that was." CTG: "Well...it really helped this whole...time loop thing settle with me. And...what happened to Lorcan..." CTG: Arty shivers. CCC: "yeah, that was... a-anyway, uh, the time loop thing?" CTG: "....yeah...I'm glad I'm not a Time player....but it was a little...surreal, seeing the future." CTG: "All of this is surreal..." He touches his jagged scars, absentmindedly. CCC: "yeah..." Kyle watches him for a moment. "...i don't know if i'd call it our future though." CTG: "...it's something to work towards, isn't it?" CCC: "i mean, yeah, but... i don't know." CTG: "....if that's a way we can survive... And everyone who's here can find their ever after, then....I'll do whatever it takes...." CCC: "yeah... so will i. it's all we can do, i guess." CTG: Arty nods, looking distant as he mutters, "Whatever it takes..." CCC: "...you alright?" CTG: "Yeah. Just...wondering about how I'm gonna get better." CCC: "...better?" He looks slightly concerned. CTG: "...I'm not a very good fighter, is all. Only reason I'm here is because I made my body hard.....still useless, when it comes to fighting.." CCC: "...i mean, we can't all be lorrea. i kind of get what you mean though... i haven't been able to do much either." CTG: "...we could go shooting again?" CCC: He smiles a little. "...i'm up for it if you are." CTG: Arty takes out his own pistol, smiling back as he walks toward the gardens. "Let's go." CCC: Kyle gets up and follows after him. He looks like he's thinking hard about something, but doesn't say anything. CTG: "...something on your head?" CCC: "...it's not important. well, i guess it kind of is, but..." CCC: "...listen, uh, i'm just... i'm happy we're friends, is all." He blushes slightly and looks off to the side. CTG: Arty hasn't smiled like that before. Not in his entire life. "Me too, man. Me too." CCC: Kyle blushes a little harder and smiles back. "so, uh... the gardens?" CTG: "Yeah, yeah." Arty keeps walking, spinning his gun like a cowboy and with a spring in his step. Category:Arty Category:Kyle